


Two Worried Men

by Meodu



Series: BvS Knightmare 騎士噩夢預告梗 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: 這是之前發表的The Red Capes Are Coming的後續。我自己都不懂為什麼會有後續(......)。這次是主世界主場。





	Two Worried Men

**Author's Note:**

> BvS劇透有。依然是私設超級多。

凱爾盤坐在孤獨堡壘外牆突出的一根冰柱之上，一邊吹著極地夾帶細雪的寒風一邊曬太陽，大紅披風在北極的上空張揚炫目。他的左手撐在臉側，右手垂放著，指尖無意識地反覆輕敲自己的右膝。

雪地上有另一抹紅色的影子四處亂竄，氪星犬的小披風。氪星白狗原本還興高采烈地在主人身邊繞圈圈，在用力拽了幾下主人的紅披風卻依然只得到幾下敷衍的輕拍之後，牠終於意識到主人今天沒有要跟牠一起玩耍的意思，於是抖了抖耳朵，逕自飄回雪地上追著自己的尾巴自娛自樂。

小氪有點想念主人那個有著尖耳朵的朋友。雖然那個男人每次都在第一時間閃避牠表達歡迎的舔舔，但卻也會一邊嘆氣一邊揉揉牠的耳朵、耐心地拍撫牠的背脊。如果牠露出肚皮示好，總會得到額外的獎勵。那個人從來不會像主人今天這樣隨意打發牠呢。小氪想念那雙溫柔的手。

凱爾也想念那雙手的主人。蝙蝠俠向聯盟請了半個月的假，還嚴厲地警告超人除非地球遭遇外星襲擊，否則就算第三次世界大戰要開打了也不准使用他們兩人專屬的私人通訊。當然，也禁止他擅自前往蝙蝠洞。從阿爾弗雷德那裡收到久違的閉門羹可是讓凱爾沮喪了好一陣子。

到底發生了什麼事呢？

超人努力地回想對方上一次表現出反常的情況──那是兩個多月以前的事情了，蝙蝠俠在蝙蝠洞裡專注到沒能察覺超人的到訪。當時布魯斯明顯迴避的態度讓他放棄追問，後來這件小插曲就被他擱在腦後，如今回想起布魯斯當時面對他略顯僵硬的姿態，或許這件事並不僅僅只是小插曲這麼簡單？

凱爾在極地的強風中深深地嘆了口氣。他得跟布魯斯談談，在管家大人解除門禁之後。

**********

布魯斯瞪視著螢幕上擷取的畫面──身穿繡有超人標誌的軍隊與外星異形獸聯手制伏了裝扮奇裝異服的蝙蝠俠，最後定格在目露兇光、滿臉憎恨的超人徒手刺穿蝙蝠俠的胸膛的血腥場景──他嘆息著用右手蓋住前額，揉壓發疼的太陽穴。

憑那個布魯斯‧韋恩再有想像力也不可能做這種程度的噩夢，更何況隨後還出現了閃電俠，所以，這更像是個預知夢。來自未來的警告。

想起自己最初的猜測，布魯斯簡直要忍不住呻吟出聲。有時候他痛恨自己是對的。而比這更讓人厭惡的就是情況比他預期的還要糟糕。這真的很有可能比不義聯盟還要棘手。至少不義聯盟那個失心瘋的超人挖出的不是蝙蝠俠的心臟，更沒有跟達克賽德聯手統治地球──認真的，天啟星？該死的這個超人到底在想什麼！

所以說，是面對一個由達克賽德以及會用熱視線隨意殺人的超人統治的地球比較糟糕，還是乾脆親手用氪石戰戟刺穿氪星人的心臟然後在沒有超人參戰的情況之下對抗天啟星的入侵更糟糕一點？──都沒有勝算。布魯斯絕望地想。

他開啟特製的通訊裝置，斟酌著輸入文字訊息，嘆息著點擊了發送。

_事關超人，我們需要談談。我是蝙蝠俠，也是布魯斯‧韋恩。既然你接受了超人類理論，那麼，收到來自二次元的問候也不算什麼太瘋狂的事，對吧？_

約莫半個小時之後，他總算是收到了回覆。

_……告訴我你說的二次元不是我想的那個意思。請(Please)。_

看樣子對世界絕望的人不只他一個了。布魯斯苦中作樂地嗤笑一聲。

_關於你的夢，穿心刺骨的那個。_

_……如果你還沒被通知，這個世界的超人已經沒有機會成為一個兇手或暴君。_

_那麼你的噩夢換場景了嗎？_

_……_

_我不能透露太多，但露薏絲‧蓮恩確實是關鍵。鑑於二次元的救兵到不了三次元，我給你兩個忠告，一是確保那位老是愛衝鋒陷陣的記者長命百歲，二是確保你的超人不會因為摯愛的死亡而心碎崩潰。_

將近五分鐘的停頓。

_超人親友的保安措施不需要你提醒。至於後者，我還是那句話，他已經連一顆跳動的心都沒了，不會有什麼心碎的機會。_

_我們等著看吧。_ 布魯斯對著螢幕露出這些天來第一個笑容。凱爾曾經戰勝死亡，他不相信那個年輕的超人會如此輕易殞落。

就在布魯斯以為這場跨次元的交流可以暫時告一段落的時候，那人又傳來了一個問句。

_……你真的來自二次元？_

_如假包換。_

看樣子對方真的很糾結這個部份啊。三次元裡日子過得太緊繃、性格又太過於認真的中年人，既然都痛定思痛決定要跟超人類一起組隊打怪了，骨子裡怎麼還是這麼食古不化呢？──布魯斯絕不會承認自己第一次接觸到平行宇宙概念時所受到的劇烈衝擊，世界觀被徹底顛覆的震撼感讓他至今記憶猶新。相比之下，對方只隔了半個鐘頭就認真回應，能夠如此迅速就硬著頭皮面對超現實的現實，此等精神力完全是異於常人的強悍（但也可能是根本就對這莫名其妙的世界徹底看破了？）。

_順便說，二次元的多元宇宙架構豐富到超乎你的想像──話說回來，如果你真的需要協助，三次元的另一位救難犬說不定幫得上忙？畢竟那一位雖然是以溫良恭儉讓出了名，但絕不會放任後輩打造出那種糟糕透頂的未來……雖然我覺得三次元之間的次元壁遠比二次元之間的還要難以突破。_

這個中年人應該至少耳聞過另外那一位的事情吧？……有嗎？

_知道嗎？我剛才終於決定吞了阿福兩天前就擺在桌上的安眠藥。所以，睡醒再說？雖然我更希望這一切最好只是我的另一場因為睡眠剝奪而產生的幻覺。_

_……好吧。晚安。_ 他幾乎是有點同情這個中年人了。

_晚安。_

布魯斯伸手揉壓痠痛的右肩，正準備要切換掉這個電影宇宙相關的所有資料，就聽到身後傳來他再熟悉不過的聲音。

 

「 **這見鬼的是怎麼回事？** 」

  
凱爾怒不可遏地瞪視著螢幕上某個被定格的畫面，這讓他的面容微妙地與他所憤怒的對象頗有幾分神似。那畫面中有兩個男人，一個人與他有著相似衣著，胸前同樣畫著艾爾家族金盾的男人面目猙獰手染鮮血；另一個人被吊掛著，那被刺穿了的胸膛上頭赫然是一個破碎的蝙蝠標記。 **這畫面該死的熟悉。** 他記得那個瘋狂的世界，卻肯定那個世界的蝙蝠俠不至於淪落至此──該死。任何世界的蝙蝠俠都不該落得如此下場。

布魯斯又嘆了口氣，轉身面對他憤怒的朋友，「……阿福為什麼放你下來了？」

「他說你在洞裡待太久了已經打破了跟他的約定所以他沒有必要再繼續替你攔著我──布魯斯，回答我的問題。 **那該死的是什麼？** 」

「……一場噩夢？」布魯斯故作輕鬆地把手向後撐在操作台上，思考著如果現在粗魯地切掉螢幕會讓面前這位固執的氪星人發多久的脾氣。

「 **無庸置疑。** 」超人陰沉著臉，不打算輕易放過這件事，「 **解釋。** 」

唉。這長達兩個半小時錯綜複雜的劇情到底該從何說起呢？

**********

「……我們真的一點忙都幫不上嗎？」凱爾憂鬱的藍眼睛裡盛滿焦灼。他不喜歡這種明知道會有不好的事情發生卻無力阻止的感覺，尤其受苦的還是蝙蝠俠。

「他們的世界之間的獨立性遠比我們的高出許多，因此，干預電影宇宙幾乎是不可能的。當年另一個蝙蝠要被折斷背脊的時候你就暗中嘗試過並且徹底失敗了，別以為我不知道。」布魯斯語調平板地分析，彷彿他當時並沒有在看見那個蝙蝠俠遭受重創時感到背脊一陣發涼。

曾經參與多次跨次元宇宙戰鬥的超人神情沒落，最後只是輕輕地開口：「我不會……」

「我知道。」布魯斯打斷他。他知道對方要說什麼，這種聲明毫無意義。他當然知道──

「請讓我說完，布魯斯。」凱爾的語調恢復了平時溫和但堅定的口吻。

「我發誓我絕不會做出那種事，我不會也不可能允許自己那麼做。」氪星人那雙深邃的藍眼睛專注地看著他的人類搭檔，「但無論基於什麼理由，如果我們真的面臨那樣的局面，或者更糟──答應我，布魯斯，不要死在我手裡，不要讓我殺死你。 **我受不了這個。** 我寧可是自己的胸口被你刺穿。真的。」

面對如此真情流露的告白，大部分的人都會感動不已，但蝙蝠俠不是其中之一。

「──凱爾‧艾爾，你知道這個要求對我而言有多混帳嗎？」

「布魯斯，我很抱歉，但我真的──」

「那就守住你的承諾。」他又一次打斷他。

凱爾注視著布魯斯，半晌，緩緩伸出手，動作溫柔地剝下對方黑色的面罩。

「 **我發誓。** 」

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一個從憂心忡忡瞬間變成怒氣沖天的主世界超人打卡。耶。
> 
> 跟本文無關，但還是想提一下。我看過的動畫不多，可是Superman vs. The Elite（超人大戰十字軍團）裡爆氣的大超真的超級帥氣。成熟的超人切開黑啊切開黑。不要惹惱主世界的超人，真的，不要惹。
> 
> 這應該是我第一次描寫動物，做為一個貓控居然把第一次給了狗狗……Ben在BvS宣傳期抱著小超狗的畫面太治癒了我忍不住。
> 
> 其實本蝠在第一時間就收到了主世界蝙蝠的問候，他那半個小時跑去 思考人生 了。大家可以回想一下他在片中第一次點開超人類資料夾的表情。心理狀態可能再更崩潰個一百倍吧(咦)　基於我沒有辦法想像本蝠對著二次元的老爺視訊的畫面──太魔性了真的──所以三次元和二次元之間就用文字交流吧。
> 
> 摘下面罩的情節可以參考Junseo(峻曙)的這張圖：https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ck2rZ2sUkAAERu0.jpg  
> 我是在寫完之後過了很久以後才看見這張圖，但看到的第一眼就想起了這篇短文的那一幕 :)


End file.
